Player One, Game Start!
by epsilon7466Mk2
Summary: Alex is a geek, a nerd, otaku, gamer and cool guy...at least that's what others think, he himself doesn't sweat it so much. Right now he's on a trip from the US to Japan to see the sights and his adoptive family. Somehow along the way falls into the Sekirei Plan. Will he make it to the top of the Leaderboard? Or will he get smoked like a 10 year old noob? Press Start and find out!
1. I'm leaving on a jetplane

Story Arc 0:E3 Trailer

Chapter 1: Flying on a Jetplane

Italic = Inner Thoughts

* = Check end of chapter notes

JFK International Airport

* * *

Alex was getting himself comfy on the plane before taking off on his long trip from JFK to a quick stop over in LAX before heading to Japan. Though he was somewhat unhappy with being up at 2 in the morning. Not only with having to deal with airport security but a crazy crowd of people also trying to beat the main stream crowds. It seemed like getting to the airport at an early hour to beat the crowds no longer worked.

But things weren't so bad going to and through the airport. He got up with enough time to kill, he got dressed in some urban camo cargo pants and black T-shirt and a red hoodie with a pair of steel toe dark brown Tim's strapped to his feet and a black hat on his head. The cab was cheap to the airport thanks to a promo offer in a local magazine. For once security didn't give him the third degree for all the tech he had, more or less he just walked through, thank you Pre-/ TSA. While the breakfast food sucked in the terminal, he decided to get a roast beef sandwich for breakfast. While pricy like everything else in the airport, it was Boars-Head so it was worth it. Also he was pleasantly surprised to find that Wi-Fi finally found its way on planes, score! This meant Netflix. Then there was a snafu with his seat, but he got free upgrade to first class so again, score!

So now here he was sitting on the plane while the rest of the people boarded. While this trip was mostly spontaneous and meant for pleasure, he had some thinking to do about what direction his life would take. Also how his relationship with his adopted family would go.

This would be the first time he would be meeting his adopted family in person. He saw his adopted brother Minato through video chat enough, but this would be the first time he would see his adopted mother and sister.

He sat back in his chair for a moment and remembered his early life. He could never remember his real folks and the orphanage was all he had, till he showed how smart he was. From there it was scholarship after scholarship, and a few smart investments here and there with money from part-time jobs between school, now he owned his own place and was living comfortably, to top it off, being finished with school (early) and having cash, he had the rest of his life to find what else he wanted from his life...and hopefully find a steady girlfriend. Don't wana think about that right now...

He still remembered chatting with Minato the first time years ago, helping him with math through chatting on line. After a few months, video chats and swapping some info about each other, one day Minato told him that his mom was intent on adopting him into their family, while unexpected it sounded nice. He enjoyed talking and helping his "older brother", though when he pressed him on how and why, he simply was told "Don't ask...she can be a scary person." with the how. As for the why? Apparently his mother kept an eye on him and saw how much he helped him and how well they got along so it seemed like a good idea from what Minato told him…and she hoped Alex's self-reliance would rub off on Minato. They shared a short laugh at that. While he always spoke with Minato, any messages from their "mother" were relayed through him; it felt nice to finally have a family.

For better or worse he was determined to make a good first impression with his family, and to decide whether to stay in the States and make occasional visits or move out to Japan. Hey if he was lucky he might even be able to meet another person in person from the net on this trip. The one who made it a point to see that he learned as much as he could about computers, supplemented his education and responsible for his start into nerdom. A hacker, by the name of "SexzySisss". She told him that she lived in Japan at one point and it would be cool to meet up sometime if he ever made it over. While he was grateful for all she had done for him with school and computers, he was never sure what to make of her. One moment she was his teacher and close caring friend, then once he hit 16, she was a huge flirt, and at times felt like he was talking to a girl on one of "those" web sites. And she always seemed to know where he was and what he was doing to a degree. It was probably safe to say she was stalking him through his smart phone. He just wished he could put a face to the name but he had a feeling if he asked for a pic, he'd get more than what he asked for and he'd never hear the end of it.

BZZZZZ

Alex's cell vibrated.

"Speak of the devil..." Said Alex. It was a message from SexzySisss.

"Hey! You have a safe flight, ok! A tech child like you is going have the experience of a lifetime in the capital. I'll try to work some things out so I can meet you. I think we would both enjoy seeing each other in the flesh. Maybe we could even hit a hotel and I could teach you all - sorts - of - things - handsome (wink). I'll be in touch, get some rest on the flight, you'll need it (wink)."

- SexzySisss ^ ^

_"Ok now that's scary."_ He though. Again at the immediate time, he wasn't interested in girls. The last one, girlfriend number three, Vicky, was a crappy relationship and he had just ended that epic saga last week. But again, that is a story for another time. _"But whatever happens on this trip, I'll handle it. In the meantime, it's time for sleepy."_

Alex stretched, lowered his hat over his eyes and prepared to get some sleep for a few hours.

WAAAAAAAAAAA!

The sound of a crying baby could be heard moments after the planes hatch closed and the cabin pressurized.

He should have known that things were going too smoothly. And this is at least a 14 hour trip...

WAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Sigh) "It's going to be a long flight..."

* * *

Tokyo, Japan – MBI Tower - Lab Room 07

* * *

"What do I do?...Where do I go?" Akitsu asked herself. Not expecting an answer. "What purpose do I have now that I'm broken?" She grabbed the lab coat around her body if only to cover herself so some of the perverted male scientists didn't have the satisfaction to look at her body if another one happened to come by.

While her sacrifice ensured other Sekirei could be Winged, but she wondered about what of her happiness? Now the President was saying she no longer served any purpose, and she was to leave the tower this evening. She had no idea of what she was to do; no one would want her now that she was broken. She took a seat on an examination table.

"Akitsu?" A voice said from behind her. Akitsu turned her head toward the door and saw Takami Sahashi walk towards her.

"Doctor Sahashi?" Akitsu look at her curiously.

"I tried to beat some sense into that moron, but he wouldn't have it. I'm so sorry." Takami said as she took a seat next to Akitsu on the table.

"Doctor what do I do? What do I do with my life now….." Akitsu asked sadly while looking at the floor.

"I don't know Akitsu…..that is something you must answer for yourself." Takami answered solomly.

Akitsu looked even more depressed than before.

"But I'll make a call and see about finding you someplace to stay. Don't worry you won't be out on the street if I have anything to say about it." Takami told her tying to cheer her up.

"No." Akitsu said softly.

"But…" Takami started.

"No." Akitsu replied again softly.

Takami knew that convincing Akitsu otherwise wouldn't happen. She sighed and reached into her lab coat and pulled out an over-sized envelope.

"Then at least take this." Takami said while passing the envelope to Akitsu.

"What is it?" Akistu asked looked at the item in her hands.

"50,000,000*1 Yen. That should be enough to help you decide what you'll do with your life." Takami told her.

"But I…" Akistu started to speak be for Takami cut her off.

"I won't take no for an answer! I may not be allowed to give you a MBI card but I can do this much." Takami said with a raised voice. "Besides if it makes you feel better, I took it out of the moron's personal bank account." Takami continued with a smile.

Akistu put the envelope into her lab coats inner pocket. "Thank you…"

"You'll be alright Akistu, I know you will." Takami told her. Then Takami pulled her into a hug.

End Of Chapter

Notes

*1 = Almost $500,000.00 Dollars as of 4-4-2014)


	2. A Wild Sekirei Appeared!

Author's Note

First off I'd like to thank you all for coming back for chapter 2. This is my first time doing a fanfiction, so please be gentle. I've had this story playing in my head for quite some time and I figured I should put it down on paper….so to speak, and see if others would get the same amount of enjoyment out of it as I do. That being said please forgive any spelling, grammar mistakes. My skills with writing aren't the best. I'll make corrections when I see mistakes and post them as soon as possible, but new chapters take priority over corrections and/or improvements. The rating for this story is M for Language, Violence, Adult Situations "Lemons" (Later in story), Suggestive Situations, Strong Humor, Abuse, and possibly some other stuff that might work its way into the story depending on how it goes. Kiddies, go away, this story is not for you. Go on, scat!

But again I thank you for coming back and I hope you enjoy future chapters. I'll try to update this story regularly which means when I can, and I'll try to make the chapters about 10 to 12 pages long from now on but it depends on how well I can put my thoughts into words and how well I can break up the story. All of which I'm not very good at, how I got this far writing a story is still a wonder. Chapters as long as this one will rare.

Now the legal BS, then on with the story. This will be the only time I mention this because one, I'm lazy and don't feel like doing this every chapter. And two, once is enough.

Sekirei is written by Takao Yoshioka, Licensed by Funimation Entertainment. All characters that appear in this story that appear in the anime and or manga are the property of those above (Though I wish some of them were real.). Cameo appearances and use of shows, anime, music, manga, tech or people, alive or dead, real or fake, belong to their prospective owners and in no way belong to me and appear only for use in this story, for which I will in no way use to make a profit from. Original content such as Alexander Hale Drax (Main Character), and anyone or thing that may appear belong to me, and I ask that none be used without my permission. Some inspiration was drawn from the fanfiction "It's How You Play the Game" by GatsuBerk, (I suggest you read it.) Anything within this story that may relate to places, events, or people, alive or dead, past, present or in the future is entirely coincidental. This story will in no way be used in any way to obtain profit of any kind and used for the pure purpose of entertainment. That all being said, please don't sue.

Now on with the show!...story…just shut up and read.

* * *

Story Arc 1: Forming a Party

Chapter 2: A Wild Sekirei Appeared!

Italic = Inner Thoughts

(Italic) = Media Dialog

() = Action

* = Check end of chapter notes

* * *

In Japan's Airspace

The flight was moments out from landing and the baby was still crying…..and someone in first class had a throbbing head.

(_"Where you going?"_)

(_"I'm going to kill that fucking baby."_)

"_If my head wasn't like this, I would find the timing of this hysterical…."_ Alex thought to himself as he watched Dead Like Me on his tablet. _"Damn it, what is going on with my head?"_

Though his head was throbbing like crazy, it wasn't like a headache. For one thing there was no pain. It was just…..there. And it kept getting stronger the longer the flight went on. What's weird is that stuff like this would never bug him in the past, and what's more it kept going even when the baby wasn't crying.

Just then the intercom went off.

"This is your captain speaking. We'll be landing in a few moments, and I'd like to thank you for flying with Sovereign Airlines. You can pick up your bags at carousel 2. Now please have your tray tables and seats in the upright position and prepare for landing."

"_Amen, Hallelujah and Peanut Butter. Hopefully getting away from that baby will fix my head."_ Alex thought.

* * *

Tokyo International Airport – 20 minutes later

"Well I was wrong…." Alex said sarcastically to himself.

His head was still…..throbbing, for a lack of a better description. If anything, after getting off the plane and away from the baby, going through the terminal on the way outside, it had gotten worse. But he figured a good night sleep and he would be fine in the morning. But for now he was feeling serious jet lag and wanted to get to his hotel that "mom" got for him. He wondered what kind of place it was, but right now he just hoped it had an amazing mattress. He tore open an envelope with all the hotel info he needed, that he received in the mail forwarded from his "mom".

"Hmmm….Shade of the Cherry Blossoms? Sounds relaxing."

Alex got outside the terminal and hailed a cab.

"Welcome to Japan." Said a friendly taxi driver who looked to be in his early 40's, in passable English.

"Arigatou gozaimasu*1." Alex replied in perfect Japanese, surprising the taxi driver.

"Wow, impressive! You must have studied a lot and been to Japan before." Said the cheerful man taking his bags.

"Sorry to disappoint, I'm just a quick study and this is my first time here." Replied Alex.

The driver chuckled at that and closed the trunk. "Still that's, very impressive, you must be smart."

"I prefer not to brag." Alex said with a smile and scratching the back of his head.

The driver chuckled again and opened the passenger door. "All the same, welcome to Japan."

"Thank you." Alex said. He got into the cab and got settled.

"So, where are we headed?" Asked the driver getting back into the car.

"If it's not too much trouble could you just drive around a bit? I wana get a feel for the city." Alex asked.

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Ummmm….could you take a scenic route into the city and just drive around for 10-15 minutes from there."

"You got it boss." The cheerful man replied.

A few minutes into the trip the driver spoke up again. "So what brings you to Japan?"

"Family and pleasure I guess." Alex responded looking out the window.

"Family? I thought you said this was your first visit?" The driver questioned.

"It's a long story. Short version, I'm adopted and I'm thinking about a few life decisions."

"Oh I see. I'm sorry if I was prying into something unpleasant." The driver apologized.

"Not at all. I'm deciding whether or not to stay here to be honest." Alex said as he noticed that they were in the city limits

"Really? I'm sure you'll find life here enjoyable." The driver spoke cheerfully. "And you also said for pleasure?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess. Not really sure how to explain it. Some stuff happened that that I don't wana talk about, and I just needed to get away you know? Also, I just had this feeling that I had to come here, like a calling of some kind. Since I got here, I feel calmer somehow….not sure how else to describe it." Alex spoke as he kind of zoned out looking out the window of the cab looking at the people of Japan go about their lives.

"Well I'm sure if you decide to stay, you'll find that this is a great place to live." Spoke the driver reassuringly. "If you ever want a good meal, why don't you come to my wife's family restaurant? It's not a chain or fancy, but personally I find a good home cooked meal always works wonders on making decisions or calming the mind."

"You know what, that sounds great. Could you give me the address when we get to my hotel?" Alex asked cheerfully.

"You got it boss. I promise you won't regret it."

"You sure?" Alex questioned jokingly. "Is this some kinda scam? You innocently drop the name of your family business and lure in customers?"

The driver let out a giant laugh. "You found us out kid. Though to be honest, I couldn't make a sandwich if my life depended on it. My wife is the one that runs the place, I just do the dishes." Alex and the driver both let out a good laugh.

"So tell me boss, where do we go from here?" The driver asked.

"Oh right, my mom set me up in a place called the…. Shade of the Cherry Blossoms?" Alex said reading off the info from his "mom".

(Whistle) "Wow, you must be rich if you're staying there." Said the driver surprised.

I'm not rich, but I'm well off. But as for Mom, I wouldn't know. Why, is it really that nice?" Alex asked.

"Son, that's the nicest hotel in the city, and one of the top ten in the country." Said the driver.

"As long as the bed is comfy and they have Wi-Fi I couldn't care less. This jetlag is killing me, and my head." Alex said with yawn.

"Well you obviously had a long flight. We can be there in five minutes. Just relax." The driver said with a smile.

A short time later they arrived at the hotel.

"Thank you very much, sir." Said Alex paid the fair with a nice tip for driver.

"Not at all, it was my pleasure. But please don't call me sir it makes me sound old." The driver said with a chuckle as he got the bags out.

"Then what's your name stranger?" Alex asked.

"Shiro Yamaguchi. But you can just call me Hiro." Said the driver with a smile and extended his hand.

"Alexander Hale Drax. But it's just Alex if you please." Alex took the man's hand with a smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you Hiro-san."

"The pleasure was all mine. I hope to see you again soon at the restaurant." Hiro said giving Alex a card to the restaurant.

"Thank you very much, and you will." Alex said as he grabbed his bags.

"You're very welcome." Said Hiro with a smile. He then got into his cab and drove off.

Alex walked into his hotel and was looking forward to checking in and taking a nap. But as he walked through the doors he was amazed at how ritzy the placed looked and how out of place he looked dressed the way he was compared to the other people around him. Cargos, Tims, a novelty T-shirt, a Star Wars Hoodie and a Pac-Man hat wasn't exactly "Black Tie". If this place was anything less than a five star hotel, he'd be surprised. After the initial shock wore off he noticed three very large cherry blossom trees in the lobby with tables surrounding them. This placed certainly lived up to its name.

"_Gee Mom, what do you do and who did you kill to get me a room here?"_ Alex thought to himself as he walked over to the front desk and approached the man behind it who was staring at him with a scowl.

* * *

M.B.I. Tower – Outside Promenade

Takimi let out an unhappy sigh as she watched Akitsu become the first Sekirei to leave the tower, three weeks ahead of schedule with nothing but a lab coat around her and the money she gave her. It seemed like the equivalent of throwing a child onto the street and telling them they had to fend for themselves.

She wasn't happy about this, not one bit. And she swore that if anything happened to her because of Minaka's heartlessness, she would break both of his legs.

Once Akitsu was out of the towers outside promenade, she leapt to the roof of the nearest building and from their out of sight. She truly hoped that she found happiness somehow, even though she could no longer be winged, she deserved that much. She would be sure to keep tabs on her.

Takimi check her watch and saw it was a little after 6PM. Alex's plane should have landed hours ago and he should already be checked in to the hotel and resting from his trip.

She checked her cell for a message from Minato. She informed Alex to message Minato when he got to the hotel, and then Minato would relay the info to her since she lacked he adopted sons number. Apparently all is well with him and he's resting right now. But there was a slight change in plans for where they were going to eat. Alex seemed to have found a place he wanted to try, and she was fine with that. Despite all that had happened today, she was looking forward to meeting her adopted son for the first time tomorrow for lunch. But until then she had plenty of work to do, and she had to beat that bastard Minaka again to vent her frustration of what had happened with Akitsu.

* * *

Somewhere on top of a building in Tokyo

Akitsu wandered the city aimlessly till the sky was black and the lights of the city could be seen all around her. It looked beautiful, but she didn't care. She had nowhere to go and she knew no one would want someone like her.

But she had to worry about what she would do for the night. When she received the news that she was to leave the tower, she was so depressed that she neglected to eat. So now she was hungry and tired from all the energy she used to get away from the tower. She needed food and rest but she didn't have any idea on how to go about getting either. Everything was provided for her in the tower. While she was given some of the education all other Sekirei received, there were some gaps in what she was taught. When the accident that happened during the studying of the winging process, it was deemed mostly unnecessary since she could no longer participate in the Sekirei Plan, so she spent most of her time going through tests and procedures. She studied on her own when she was able, but most of her downtime she had was either spent sleeping or in pain.

The only good thing that came from all this was no more tests, no more examinations, no more needles…..no more pain. But what was she to do? She had to figure something out, she didn't want to suffer anymore, and she didn't want to die. She had the money that Doctor Sahashi gave her, but she had no idea of how to properly use it, one of the lessons she wished she had learned. She understood the concept of money, but was unsure what was considered fair when deciding on what was to be paid.

She spotted a park in the distance. It looked empty of people, which suited her just fine, she wanted to be alone.

Akitsu thought for now that this would be the best that she could do. She needed rest.

She leapt down to the park and approached a bench. She sat down and brought her legs up to her and hugged them.

"What do I do now?" Akitsu asked herself.

* * *

Shade of the Cherry Blossoms – Main Lobby

Alex emerged from the elevator and entered the lobby of the hotel, still dressed as he was earlier. He was greeted by a smiling Concierge. The very same that was scowling at him when he first entered the hotel.

"Good evening sir! I hope you have found your accommodations to your satisfaction?" Asked the seemingly eager to please man.

"To be honest, it was much more than I was expecting. I really just thought I'd end up crashing at a chain inn or motel, not spending time in a 5 star hotel." Alex said honestly.

"Sir! How could you say such a thing!? As a family member of someone who works for MBI, you are entitled to benefits and discounts! All Employees of MBI and their families receive only the finest when they travel!" The Concierge went on to explain.

"Which is news to me. I'm still learning about my family." Alex said.

"How could you not know that? Surly your mother would have explained this to you, and how could you not know what your mother does?" The man said trying to pry into his most important guest's family affairs.

"Frankly I don't see that's any of your business Comrade Question." Alex informed the Concierge with some slight irritation in his voice.

"My apologies sir!" The concierge bowed. To Alex, that seemed a bit much.

It was comical thinking back to when he checked in.

{Flashback}

This same man scowled him all the way over to the front desk and was probably wondering why he even bothered to enter the building, when he got to the front desk, he snootily asked him to leave. When he informed him that he had a reservation, the Concierge looked doubtfully at the computer registry, only moments later for Alex to see all the blood drain from the man face. He was then met with perfuse apologies. Seconds later multiple men took his bags and he was escorted up to his room. And then there was the room…..where to start with the room. He checked his mental list.

A grossly oversized room.

Really fancy and expensive looking carpeted floor.

A king size canopy bed, with silk sheets and pillows.

A full bar, even though he couldn't drink just yet.

Two very large flat panel TVs to drool over, which he would later after some rest.

Private Wi-Fi for his room alone.

A very long and comfy looking couch plus a very nice easy chair.

A special button on the phone that linked to his own personal Concierge. Which turned out to be the man that so drastically had a personality change.

Two bathrooms, one with a huge tub that could fit four people. Which might as well have been classified as a mini private pool.

Oh and here's a kicker, complimentary room service. That's a new one.

This list went on. After a quick look around the room he asked the man if this was the Penthouse. He was apologized to again and informed that this was merely an executive suite, if he wanted the Penthouse he'd have to call his mother. Merely…yeah that seem like the right word used to define the room that could easily fit his whole apartment. He had a lot of questions to ask Mom when he met her. Alex was pulled out of his thoughts when the man next to him spoke up again.

{Present}

"But if I may ask sir, is your head feeling any better?" The Concierge asked.

"To be honest, no. I took a nap but, now it seems worse than before." Alex replied taking off his hat and running his hand threw his black hair in frustration. This was getting ridiculous. His head was throbbing like crazy, but it was just that, still no pain. He thought when he got back to the room that he would go back to his glasses. That might help his head, contacts sucked anyway, they bothered his eyes. He couldn't think of anything else that could be the cause. What he did know was that this was getting old, what the hell is going on.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir. Would you like me to look into getting you some medicine or to inform your mother?" Said the eager to please man.

"No that's not necessary just yet. I'm just going to go for a walk outside for a while. Hopefully the fresh air will clear my head. Oh, how late is the kitchen open? I wana get back before it closes so I can get something to eat in my room."

"Sir, room service is available at all times at Shade of the Cherry Blossoms." The man said proudly.

"Good to know. Would you happen to know of a park or something I can go to?" Alex enquired.

"Yes, once outside, make a left and walk strait for three blocks. Be careful, it's a very big park."

"Thank you very much. I won't be long." Alex thanked the man and quickly left and plugged himself into his MP3 player and placed his hat back on. He didn't like dealing with a person that was such a kiss ass.

* * *

Nearby Park – 20 minutes later

Alex found the park without any problems. Once he went inside he just started to wander, and his head was throbbing like crazy. This wasn't right.

"That's it. If this isn't gone by morning, I'm going to call Minato and see a doctor." Alex said frustrated. "(Sigh) I'll find some place to sit down, rest, and then get back to the room."

He wandered about looking for bench till he found one and started to go to it. As he got closer he noticed someone was sitting there already. That person was a girl that looked to be a couple years older than him. She had beautiful short light brown hair, as for what she was wearing…looked to be a lab coat…and that's it.

"_That doesn't look like cosplay..…"_ Thought Alex.

He slowly approached the girl slowly. Just because this seemed like something out of an anime or fanfiction, doesn't mean that anything that could come of this could be positive.

"Um….excuse me miss, is everything alright?"

The girl kept her eyes closed and didn't face him but she did respond to him, though it didn't amount to much more than a whisper.

"Please…leave me…." The girl said.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't do that. Something is obviously wrong, and if I didn't do what I could to help, what kind of person would I be?" Alex spoke to her as sincerely as he could. "That being said, would you mind terribly in sharing the bench? I'm not feeling so well for lack of a better word and I could use a seat, if it makes you feel better I'll stick to the far end of the bench if you want your space?"

She finally opened her eyes. They were an amazing shade of blue and grey. She then lowered her very white legs and her slender feet touched the ground. Dear various gods, look at the size of her chest.

"_Damn it man, stop looking at her like that. This is neither the time nor place."_ Alex got his mind out of the gutter and focused on her waiting for an answer.

The girl studied him for a moment then nodded her head. He took that as an ok to take a seat at the far end of the bench. After he sat down she focused on ground.

"Why would you help me? I am broken, useless. I have nothing to give you in return." The girl said quietly.

"I don't want anything in return. I just want to help you in any way I can. As for you being broken and useless, unless you have something to back that up, then I don't believe it." Alex said sitting down and taking off his hat, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back trying to clear his head. "Though if I may, I would like to ask you your name."

"Akitsu." She said.

He looked at her and smiled. "That's a very beautiful name."

"Please, leave." Akitsu said in a sad and hollow voice.

"Sorry, not going to happen. No one should be left alone when they're in pain." Alex said as he looked at her. "While I don't know you, I can't leave you alone to suffer. I hear it in your voice and I see it your eyes that you've been through a lot. I've been alone myself for quite some time and I've only just found a family that cares about me. I can tell you there's nothing I'd trade it for. You don't want to be alone Akitsu-san, you just don't want to be hurt anymore."

Akitsu looked right at him in surprise. "How did you know that?" She asked.

"Like I said, I've been alone too. And I'm not about to let someone that's alone and suffering continue to do so unless I can do something about it. So please, Akitsu-san, let me help you.

She looked at person next to her and tried to judge if he meant what he said.

"Alright…."Akitsu said, she still looked hesitant, like she was hoping she wasn't about to make a mistake.

"Thank you Akitsu-san." Alex smiled at her. "Now from the top, what happened?"

Akitsu looked back at the ground, after a few moments she spoke softly. "I'm broken, useless, ugly, so I can never be with my Ashikabi. Now I have nowhere to go."

"Ashi-waba? Sorry but what's that? I've studied Japanese but I've never heard or come across that before." Alex asked the quiet girl he shared the bench with.

"It means Fated One." Akitsu explained painfully.

"Well I've never heard that word before, interesting, but before I get distracted on something new about culture, back to you." Alex said with curiosity, to think he missed something simple like this on his studies about Japan. I'll have to look that up later, but back to the task at hand. "You keep saying that. But I don't understand, what's making you come to that conclusion?"

Akitsu slowly faced him, but it seemed she was averting her eyes, as if she was about to reveal something shameful. She brought a slender hand to her forehead and moved the hair covering it so he could look. He saw a very intricate looking tattoo of a bird of some kind and a yin – yang symbol.

"Alright, I may not know the story behind getting your forehead tattooed, but if that's all that's stopping you from finding someone that cares for you, then you're just silly. If someone cares for you, truly cares and loves you, then a little ink isn't going to matter. And if some guy says otherwise, then he doesn't deserve you." Alex told Akitsu.

Akitsu looked like someone just threw cold water in her face after he finished. She lowered her hand from her forehead and stared at the person sitting next to her.

Alex continued. "And the whole broken, ugly and useless thing. I don't believe that. You're not ugly, that's for damn sure. I doubt your useless, if by some chance you don't "know anything", then you just haven't found what your good at yet. As for being broken, I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess this goes back to the tattoo. Again if someone loves and cares for you, then it won't matter to them. That person will be with you regardless. Don't let some stupid tattoo define you.

Akitsu continued to stare at the person sitting next to her. Unconsciously she started to scoot closer to the man. Her heart started to race, and she was starting to get warm. No one except the Doctor had ever shown any kindness to her, and now this person wanted to help her. She wanted to take his hand and let him lead her to a better life, but she was afraid that he would vanish if she tried. She even started to think this person could be her Ashikabi, if she wasn't the way she was, but maybe she could still be with him? Just then a strong breeze came up. She winced slightly at the sudden cold. Just because she was the Ice Sekirei, didn't mean she could handle the cold the way she was dressed and her being tired and weak didn't help either. She pulled the lab coat closer around her body.

Alex saw this and then got up and took off his hoodie. He got behind Akitsu without her noticing and placed it around her. She jumped in surprise at the contact and the kindness being shown to her.

"Here take this." Alex said. After hoodie was around Akitsu, he took his seat back on the bench.

"But what about you?" Akitsu asked in concern.

(Chuckle) "Don't worry about it, I enjoy the cold." Alex said with a smile. "Besides, I'm getting hot for some reason, and this breeze feels good." Alex just noticed that the throbbing in his head was starting to die down. _"Well this is surprising. But who cares, as long as it's going away."_

Akitsu blushed lightly and pulled the hoodie closer to her. While she was just a bit taller than him, the hoodie was a little big on her. She snuggled into it; enjoying the warmth the clothing was giving her and the left over warmth from its owner.

"So Akitsu-san, I hoped I've been able to make you feel better." Alex asked.

Akitsu's blush got a bit brighter. She simply nodded her head while looking away, hoping that he didn't notice.

"Good I'm glad." Alex said, noticing how cute she looked snuggling into his hoodie. He checked his iPhone, it was 8ish, and he still hadn't eaten yet. He needed to see her home and then get back to the room for some noms.

"Now Akitsu, where do you live? It's getting late and someone like you, dressed the way you are shouldn't be out, it's not safe." Alex asked, stealing another look at those beautiful pale legs of hers. _"Dude, seriously? Show a little control, it's not like you've never seen a girl before…..ok not a girl this hot, but my point remains valid."_

Akitsu looked depressed again at the mention of this, and she just looked at the ground. "I have nowhere to go…I'm not allowed back where I came from."

"Wow that complicates things." Alex scratched his head, trying to think of what she could do. "You don't have any friends or family you can stay with for the night at least?"

"No."Akitsu said. _"He's going to leave. I don't want him to leave me."_ After all he's done; he brought her hope up only to leave her alone again. She closed her eyes as if to brace herself.

Alex stood up.

(Sigh) "It can't be helped, and I hope mom doesn't kill me for this…." Alex said. He remembered the stories Minato had told him about their mom when she was angry…...(Shudder)

Alex faced Akitsu and continued. "If you like you can crash with me in my hotel room. Tomorrow we'll get you some clothes and if you like you can join me when I go to meet my family for lunch. We'll plan what happens after that from there."

Akitsu looked at him wide eyed. Her heart was beating even faster and she was getting warmer. _"Am I reacting to him?"_

"Don't worry, it's a big room so you'll have your space and I promise you I won't try anything." Alex told her, mistaking Akitsu's surprise of his kindness, for shock of his forwardness.

"You really want me to go with you? It's alright?" Akitsu asked tentatively.

"Akitsu-san, I want you to come, please. Besides I'm damn well not going to leave you on the street the way you are now." Alex said with a smile. "Oh wow, I completely forgot to introduce myself!" He finally realized. "I'm Alexander Hale Drax, but please just use Alex." He then extended his hand to her.

Akitsu took Alex's hand. "I thank you for your kindness Drax-sama."

"Please, just Alex." Alex insisted.

"As you wish Alex-sama." Akitsu corrected herself.

(Sigh) "It's a start…let's put a pin in that for now. Let's get going, I'm hungry and I need something to eat. How about you, could you eat?"

Akitsu opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted before she could.

(Stomach growling)

It appears that Akitsu stomach decided to make itself known at the mention of food. Akitsu blushed and just looked embarrassed at what happened.

(Chuckle) "I guess that's my answer. Come on, let's get out of here." Alex then led the beautiful girl he just met back to his hotel.

* * *

Outside Shade of the Cherry Blossoms – 20 Minutes Later

The walk back to the hotel was uneventful. They only end up passing one person, a short old man that really seemed to resent him walking with Akitsu. _"Sure glad he's not my land lord, little grump."_

Though it seemed Akitsu really got attached to him and his hoodie. A moment after they started walking, she went from holding his hand to taking his arm and held on like her life depended on it. It was a little awkward for him but she seemed to have been through a lot and if holding his arm helped her feel a little better then what was the harm. Now the only question was how was this going to work getting through the lobby, and avoid that kiss ass. _"Well, time to work my magic...and here with me is my lovely assistant."_ Just then Akitsu spoke up and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Alex-sama, is this where you live?" She asked.

"Live, no. I'm staying here for now. While it's nice, it's a bit much for my taste." Alex corrected.

"As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter." Akitsu stated.

(Uneasy chuckle) _"That's pretty forward."_ "Well we need to make this fast. I'll bet my PS Vita that the guy at the desk won't let like me bringing you in." He said.

"I can't be with you…." Akitsu said in fear.

"IF he catches us. But don't worry; I'll figure it out. One way or another I promise you're not going back out on the street, at the very least not alone. You can trust me, just let me do the talking and go along with anything I say till we get to the elevator." Alex told her.

Akitsu nodded her head in acknowledgement and tightened her grip on Alex's arm and they approached the main entrance. He had Akitsu stand off to the side out of sight while he checked through the glass doors to see if the lobby was empty. Lucky for him that Concierge wasn't there. _"Thank god…."_

Alex grabbed Akitsu's hand and attempted to make their way to the elevator. If his luck held out they could make it to the elevator and up to the room without anyone the wiser.

But it wasn't meant to be.

"Welcome back sir! Is there anything I can…..do for you?" The Concierge seemed to appear out of thin air and approached Alex but noticed the poorly dressed girl next to him. "Sir, why have you brought this homeless person with you?"

"She's not homeless….well technically yes. She's a friend of mine I met on the net, her place burned down a few hours ago and she lost everything. I found her when I was out. I told her she could crash with me till she gets herself sorted. So if you'll excuse us, were going up to the room, she's had a long day and we're both hungry." Alex stated. _"Not a bad lie and that was just off the top of my head."_

Akitsu nodded her confirming the story Alex had said. She had taken up place behind Alex when the Concierge appeared.

"I'm sorry sir; she's not coming in here." The Concierge declared.

Akitsu trusted Alex, but being told she couldn't be with him still frightened her. She grabbed his hand tighter and was scared. But then she heard Alex, he was chuckling?

(Chuckle) "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." Alex told the Concierge.

"I said Sir that she can't stay here." The Concierge replied.

Akitsu was worried about was going to happen. Alex continued to chuckle, it was starting to scare her that the person that saved her found it funny that she wouldn't be allowed to stay with him. What was he going to do?

(Chuckle) "Well let me tell you a little story. I grew up with nothing. No family, money or anything to my name. I had to work hard for everything I have now. Whenever I can I have always helped others when they needed it, and even though my mother didn't raise me, I think she would say I'm doing the right thing. Now this is what's going to happen. We're going up to my room." Alex spoke in a calm and even voice.

The Concierge was about to speak, but Alex cut him off and as he continued speaking. "If you won't let me take her upstairs, then I'm going upstairs, grab my stuff and me and her are going to find someplace else to crash. And when me and my friend see my dear mother tomorrow at lunch, and she asks me if I enjoyed the place she set up for me, I'm going to tell her no because YOU said she couldn't come up so I had to find a place for us to spend the night when it's past 8:00 at night. I'll be sure to describe the events after leaving here to the place we will hopefully find in great detail as well as where we stay for the night to her. And from the way I've seen you act when you found out that we were related, I think you know her and how scary she can be, and how she will react after hearing this wonderful tale of how her son spent his first night in Japan." Alex then flashed his best smile and spoke at the man in front of him, "Now then…...say can't to me again."

Alex was only guessing that mom was as scary as he though. Yeah he heard stories from Minato, but still theirs a difference between stories and experience. From how the Concierge kept going on it seemed his mom was important, might as well try and use that, right? And the part that his mother would approve of what he was doing was a bluff, bringing a practically naked girl he just met to his room that he pulled off the street didn't sound good no matter how you say it. Still Mr. Suck-up is going pale, guess I had a better hand than I thought. _"Damn I'm good."_

Akitsu was amazed at what had just happened. She went from scared to reassured within a few seconds. He defended her from this person. She could feel the power he let out to convince the other man. He was true to his word; he was willing to leave shelter to stay with her. Still she hoped it didn't come to that, she didn't want to go back outside and she didn't want to be the reason he had to leave. But if he was with her she would gladly follow.

The Concierge was looking at the young man in front of him in shock; he could have sworn that behind the young man there was a wall of flame and within it a silhouette of a man with piercing red glowing eyes staring right into his soul, all the while growling like some inhuman monster. He knew his mother well enough to know that he always saw to it she was happy when she visited or at least give her no reason to be angry with him. But right now he felt far more scared of him than his mother. He decided it wasn't smart to tempt fate if this boy was her son. He gulped, gathered his thoughts and spoke to Akitsu with a bow. "Welcome to The Shade of the Cherry Blossoms Mrs., please enjoy your stay with us."

Instantly the dark aura around Alex disappeared, just as if someone flipped a switch. "That's ever so kind of you. I'll be sure tell mother just how accommodating your being towards my friend. Come on Akitsu-san, let's head up stairs." Alex stated, then he took Akitsu's hand and led her over to the elevator leaving the Concierge behind, once on the doors were starting to close, just then Alex had a though and held the door. "Oh sir, do you happen to have anyone working here around the age of my friend here?" Alex inquired.

"Yes sir, we have a few. Why do you ask?" The Concierge asked curiously.

"As you can see my friend is lacking clothes, and mine aren't going to help. I'd thought I would ask one of them for help in getting something casual to wear for the time being so she's not going around like she is." Alex informed the man. "Please send up a girl that's friendly and likes to shop about 20 minutes after I order room service."

"Of course sir." The Concierge acknowledged his guest.

Alex smiled at the man. The doors to the elevator started to close, the last thing the Concierge saw was the young man raising two fingers to his forehead in a mock salute to him. With that the doors closed.

Alex let go of Akitsu's hand and leaned back against the wall of the elevator and faced the girl he just defended. "That went well." He stated with a smirk. Akitsu merely stared in surprise at how he defended her with a blush on her face. _"My Ashikabi…"_

* * *

Shade of the Cherry Blossoms – 35th Floor – Executive Suite 4 – Living Room

"What a day…." Alex said to himself. He leaned back on the couch and thought about what has happened with this girl.

{Flashback}

After he got to the room with Akitsu, he told her to make herself comfortable while he took off his Tim's. But she simply just waited for him to finish and followed him over to the couch. As he took his hat off and put it on the table, he offered her the easy chair but she sat right next to him and held on to his arm again. She seemed hell bent on staying with him and being as close as possible. Granted she had a hard time, but she seemed more attached to him than one should be, "rescue" or not. It also seemed like he wouldn't get his hoodie back anytime soon.

Ordering food was an experience as well. As expected of a five-star hotel, there was barely anything simple on the menu. For a moment he was tempted to call the deck for some takeout menus, but still he didn't have any references on how good they are and on the other hand the room service was complementary…still the cheapest thing on the menu was 3,000*2 Yen, and that were just a appetizers. When he was ready to place order (He decided on the Japanese Beef Stir Fry) he asked Akitsu if she wanted anything and handed her the menu. She just seemed to look at the menu for a bit and then asked him if it was really ok to order something. He said it was fine, but she pressed her question and pointed out how pricy everything was. After he told her not to worry about it and that it was free, she just said she would have what he was having. He asked her if that was what she really wanted, after a bit she blushed and decided on three helpings of Soba with toasted Sesame Seed Sauce, it seemed that she was embarrassed to pick something she wanted. He was glad he got her to pick something she wanted, now only if she would scoot over a bit. He wasn't sure what to do with her cuddling with him, and the way she was dressed didn't help. So he said he had to unpack a bit, which was true, so she let him go but she followed him like a hawk with her eyes, and the few times he went into another room she followed just enough to keep her eyes on him. He was glad this didn't go on for too long when there was a knock at the door to change the atmosphere, it was there food. He thanked the man that delivered it, and brought the food in after shutting the door, when he turned around he saw Akitsu still watching him. They sat down to eat in the living room; thankfully she gave him a bit more space to eat. She thanked him yet again and then they ate in silence; he wasn't sure what to talk about because he wasn't sure what to do in this situation. To him he thought she would just like some space and someone to support her till she got everything out of her system and sorted, instead she's clinging to him like her life depended on it with no worry to how she was dressed while doing it. On the positive the throbbing in his head was gone, but as a tradeoff he was starting to get warmer. Akitsu was looking a bit flush as well, but he didn't think too much of it and he figured he turn up the AC if they got any worse.

After they ate (Where she put all that food he had no idea), he went back to unpacking and was about to finish, he went to haul out his monster of an 18'' laptop (One of two graduation presents from SexzySisss, a custom job she built herself.), though he just noticed something. The logo on his laptop was the same as the tattoo on Akitsu, he never paid it much thought till now. He was about to ask Akitsu more about it to help break the silence and hopefully get her talking when there was another knock at the door. When he answered the door it was a girl around his age. She introduced herself as Haruko, she worked as a laundry lady at the hotel part-time. He greeted her and showed her in, and introduced her to Akitsu, which was more than awkward about introducing a girl to another girl that was practically naked. After retelling the lie he told down in the lobby, he asked if she was good with clothes, to his luck she was a fashion student at Bunka College. He asked for her help in getting Akitsu some clothes, just something casual to walk in till she could do some real shopping and some PJ's for tonight if possible, he'd pay for them or reimburse her.

She told him that PJ's aren't a problem, they have lots of them available for guests and for a small fee they could keep them. As for walking around clothes, she was limited to what she could do without bringing Akitsu with her which was simply not an option. But she had a few ideas and with some input from Akitsu she could come up with something, she just needed to take some measurements and because she worked for the hotel she can place this as a special order and have the clothes ready and delivered here first thing in the morning, good news. His only input to her was keep it casual and to be gentle on his wallet. She laughed at him and asked if he ever shopped for clothes with a girl before, he said yes, that's why he said be gentle, she laughed again.

He told Akitsu to go into the bedroom with Haruko so she could take the measurements for her clothes. Then things got awkward when he sat down and Akitsu realized and questioned why he wasn't coming with them into the other room. Haruko gave him a look of surprise and disbelief. He tried to get past that by passing it off as a joke to Haruko, she bought it thankfully. Then he reassured Akitsu he would be right here and wasn't going anywhere, she hesitantly went along after that.

{Present}

So here he was, sitting on the couch waiting for them to finish in the other room. He finally swapped out his contacts for his glasses, very thin rectangle lenses with a wire nose piece with wire arms, they resembled spectacles. He then tossed the contacts in the trash, _"Two points."_ He powered on his laptop, went on line to check his email, facebook and a few other things. He was tempted to send a message to SexzySisss to ask about the symbol on his puter and on Akitsu's fore head to find the meaning of it. _"Was it some new fad or something?"_ But he was too tired to deal with her flirting right now and he should focus more on his guest, it could wait and he can just ask Akitsu later. So he decided to kill time with Youtube till Akitsu was done. A few more minutes passed and then the bedroom door opened.

Alex faced the door to see Haruko walk out with Akitsu close behind. "Have everything you need? Alex asked, rising from the couch to meet them.

"Yes, I'll get right on this as soon as I get down stairs." Haruko replied.

"I can't thank you enough, and I'm sure Akitsu-san is the same." Alex commented and Akitsu blushed slightly and nodded.

"You're welcome, and I got a look all set for her and I'm sure you'll both like what I put together, oh I'll just put the bill with the clothes and you can pay for it through the hotel at the front desk." Haruko told Alex.

"Perfect, and please again, be gentle." Alex pleaded.

(Laughter) "I'll do my best, but no promises. If it makes you feel better her three sizes are 89-57-88." She said teasingly. She hoped to get a rise out of him and at least get Akitsu to act up a bit. She didn't speak much when she was measuring her. Unfortunately, the reactions were below what she was expecting.

(Scratches the back of his head) "I'm a guy, but knowing a girls figure by numbers seems a bit extreme to me unless you're in what you're studying for." Alex replied uneasy.

(Chuckle) "You would be surprised. Anyway I need to get going so I can place this and have it ready for you in the morning. Theirs a supply closet across from us in the hall, I'll run and check for the PJ's, they should have her size, it should just take a second. Otherwise I'll have the Concierge send it up."

"I would rather you did it or if you could get someone else, I've had enough of him for one day."

"I know the feeling….he's ether all superior or kissing your ass." Haruko spoke of it like it was an old song she heard too many times.

"Right…." Alex agreed.

Haruko walked to the closest in the hall and found what she was looking for and met Alex at the door to his room and passed it to him. It was a long sleeve button down pink silk PJ shirt complete with matching pants that went down to the ankles made of the same material; on the shirt where the heart would be was a small image of a cherry blossom. She noticed Akitsu watching them from behind a corner in the room.

"Anything else I can help with?" She asked.

"Yes, again I don't want to deal with kiss-ass down stairs so can you place a wake-up call for 9:30."

"That I can do," She said with a smile and turning around getting ready to leave, but left on one last note. "Oh and don't worry about the PJ's, I think I can weasel this pair to you and save you the cash. Consider it a gift from me."

"That's very kind of you." Alex thanked her.

"Think nothing of it, besides, you put the fear of god into my boss. That's not something I see very often. As for Akitsu-chan, take care of her, she's become really attached to you." Haruko smirked when she saw Akitsu blush and duck away.

"No worries."

(She smiled) "With that, I'm off. You both have a nice evening."

"Same to you."

Alex shut the door and saw Akitsu standing by the door to the bedroom. He approached her and handed her the PJ's.

"Finally you'll have something to put on other than that lab coat. That must be a relief." Alex asked.

"Thank you, you've fed me, given me shelter and clothes to wear. No one's done so much for me before." Akitsu replied taking the clothes and holding them close.

(Chuckle) "What kind of gentlemen can leave a lady in distress?" Alex joked.

Akitsu blushed, and suddenly noticed something was different about him. He was wearing glasses now.

"You wear glasses?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah I do. I'm just a little near sighted so I can manage without them, before I was wearing contacts but they were hurting my eyes." Alex explained.

Akitsu blushed again. "You look really good in them." She complimented. Her heart was starting to race.

"Thank you; I'm a sucker for stuff that looks retro or old fashion. When I saw them, I had to get them." Alex went on. "Anyway, go get changed in the other room. After that, if you like, we can put something on and talk if you're feeling up to it."

Akitsu nodded and went into the other room to change. She took off the lab coat that she took from the tower. She stood their naked folding the coat and made sure the money she was given was still there. But she didn't worry about it too much; she was more focused on the person in the next room. Her heart has been beating faster and faster and she was feeling very hot. The closer to Alex-sama she got, the more intense it felt, but she liked it. She was content just to hold him and not think of anything else. _"Is this what it feels like react to our Ashikabi?"_ She never thought she would find her Ashikabi and resigned herself to it. But now that she has, she still couldn't be winged. But she wanted to be with him, just thinking of him was making her heart go wild and she was getting hotter. She put her right hand over her heart to try and calm herself.

Would he allow her to stay? Would he really want a broken Sekirei? Would he be angry with her if she could never truly be his? He had to; he was so kind to her he just had to accept her. She had to be with him, even if she was broken. She decided she would ask him to accept her. With new found determination she prepared herself for what she was going to do.

She placed the coat on a nearby chair and proceeded to put on her new PJ's that her possible new master had given to her. When she was done she went to a full size mirror mounted on the door to a closet to look at herself. She liked these clothes; they felt nice against her naked skin. She stood their admiring herself a little longer till eventually her eyes traveled to her forehead. She slowly raised her right hand to her forehead to move her light brown hair to the side so she could see the cause of her pain.

"It's just a symbol….it won't matter to Alex-sama." Akitsu said trying to convince herself. She lowered her hand, closed her eyes and took a deep and committed herself to what she was about to do. She approached the door to the living room, opened it and stepped through.

Alex was reading some stuff on his laptop while he was waiting for Akitsu to finish. He overheard the pattering of her feet on the soft carpet and faced the direction it was coming from to see the door open. Their stood Akitsu in her PJ's, and while he knew better he really couldn't help but stare.

"Alex-sama…..do I look nice?" Akitsu asked tentatively. Regardless of his answer, just having him looking at her now was making her feel wild. Her heart was getting faster again and it was hot, very hot.

(Wolf whistle) He quickly realized what he did and felt a little embarrassed what he did to accentually a stranger. "Sorry about that Akitsu-san, you look so good I couldn't help myself." Alex admitted with a blush. With the lab coat gone he got a better view of what her body was like. While Akitsu numbers didn't mean much to him when Haruko told him, seeing her was a different story. She had an amazing figure, one any model would kill for. Wearing the right clothes she would either look absolutely beautiful or down right sinful. Even though he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help but stare. _"The guy she ends up with her better worship the ground she walks on…..luck bastard."_

Little did he know that the "luck bastard" would be himself.

"You really think I look good?" Akitsu said with a blush.

"Very….." He finally snapped out of it and shook his head. "Though I think you'll look a lot better in the clothes you get tomorrow." Alex said trying to get himself sorted so he wouldn't make Akitsu feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you Alex-sama…" Akistu said with her blush getting worse. She approached Alex on the couch, the closer she got to him, the faster her heart went and the warmer she got. When she finally sat next to him on the couch, her control was disappearing fast and she began to fidget in her seat. She didn't know if she could control herself for much longer.

"Please just call me Alex. I'm no one special or important. If you really want to use honorifics then kun would be fine." Alex insisted.

"No, you are….." Akitsu said. She started to make ragged breaths.

"Are you alright, I don't like the sound of that breathing and you look really red." Alex said getting concerned.

She didn't answer his question; she was losing control of herself. Before she did she wanted to say what she wanted to say. "You are…special and important…to me….because you're my…..my…."

"Akitsu-san what's wrong with….whaaaaa" Alex was cut off when Akitsu leapt on him. He was now on his back on the couch with Akitsu straddling his waist and her hands on his shoulders.

"_I'm reacting….I'm reacting….I'm reacting…."_ Akitsu thought. This was happening much differently then she thought it would, but she couldn't control herself. But it didn't matter, she wanted him, she needed him. She started to lean down and brought her face closer to him.

As she got closer Alex could smell her. She had the scent of evergreens, and it was intoxicating. This was fast and honestly kind of random for him but he couldn't bring himself to stop her. All he could do was let this play out, it was hard enough controlling himself with how close she was with him all evening. Akitsu's breasts were now fully against his chest, she brought her right hand to his cheek and caressed it. Her skin felt cool, but not unpleasantly so, he felt very comfortable, and with him feeling warm all of a sudden it felt very good.

Akitsu face was getting closer to his. Was this really going to happen? He was finally able to bring himself to say something, but before he could Akitsu whispered something.

"My Ashikabi…."

With that Akitsu took his lips, and a moment later he felt her tongue enter his mouth. His grey eyes widened. He's had three girlfriends and a couple of flings so he knew how to kiss a girl. But this was different. His body started to get hotter and it felt like a bolt of electricity went straight to his brain when her tongue wrapped around his. To him it seemed like Akitsu was really intense, like if she didn't do this she would never get another chance. Just then he saw a light blue glow coming from her back. He didn't know if this was a dream or not but it had to be…..he saw wings starting to come out of Akitsu's back. Beautiful light blue wings made of light that resembled the most intricate of snowflakes. They grew and grew and became twice the size of her. He thought she was beautiful before, but now…..now she was magnificent.

Akitsu felt her body enveloped by warmth the likes she had never felt. She needed him; she needed him to know she needed him. This was bliss and safety, what she always hoped her Ashikabi could give her.

When Akitsu pulled away she missed the warmth that came over her, but she still needed to speak to Alex, and explain things.

"Sekirei Number 7, Akitsu is now yours. May the ice of my pledge shatter all the misfortunes of my Ashikabi. I am broken but please Alex-sama, accept me." Akitsu looked down at Alex and hoped he would accept her. But he wasn't responding, he was in a daze. He just lay their blinking. "Alex-sama are you alright?" She asked worried.

He was dazed. Everything was still processing for him. He was trying to wrap his head around what just happen and what he just saw. He watched anime, read manga, played games and was into sci-fi hard core, while he always wished something he watched, read or played became a reality; he never thought it would happen. Who was this girl? He suddenly felt himself shaking and what sounded like Akitsu calling him.

He hadn't responded and she was getting scared. "Alex-sama! Alex-sama! Please answer me!" Akitsu pleaded to the unresponsive person below her, while shaking his shoulder.

"Oh Akitsu….sorry I just saw something I'm still trying to understand…..oh would you look at that…..your ink is gone." Alex spoke starting to come out of it.

"What…" Akitsu eye's widened; she didn't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah….there's nothing on your forehead now…"

Akitsu leapt off him and scrambled to the mirror in the bedroom to see if it was true. In the process she tripped over her feet and nearly fell to the floor but she caught herself and continued her dash to the mirror. When she looked in the mirror she couldn't believe her eyes, it was gone. As she stood their seeing what had caused so much pain had disappeared, tears started fall. But then she realized if it was gone then….

With shaking hands she started to undo the buttons to her shirt. When she was finished with the last one she let the shirt fall to the floor. She started to turn her back to the mirror and slowly looked back unsure if she was going to see what she wanted to see. But she did, it was there. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

Alex was starting to come out of it, the fog in his head was clearing, and he wasn't sure what just happened. Who was this girl? He went to the bar and grabbed a glass and filled it with water and threw it back, and then filled it again and threw that back as well. While he knew he was well within his right to have booze, he had some restraint. He wasn't sure what just happened but he wasn't sure what to do now. She kissed him, then when he notice that her tattoo was gone and told her she looked like she saw a ghost and ran into the other room. _"So what now? Do I go to her or give her space?" _He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was about to get another glass of water till he heard crying. He left the glass on the bar and replaced his glasses. _"Shit….This is my fault, I should have stopped her. Now she's crying over what she did. Dumbass."_

He approached the open door to the bedroom slowly and knocked on the door frame. "Akitsu-san, are you alright? I'm so…so very sorry, this is my fault. Please, if there's something I can do please tell me." Alex just continued to hear crying.

(Sigh) _"Do I go in and risk her upsetting her more or leave and let this problem possibly grow?"_ He carefully weighed his options, and realized this was a damned if I do, damned if I don't situation. _"I've brought her off the street and decided to look after her. I can't leave her now…but I really don't want to do this, I already feel shitty for taking advantage of her, not exactly the right person to comfort her right now."_ Alex took a deep breath and prepared himself for all the things that could happen.

"Akitsu-san, I'm coming in. If you don't want me to then you can say so and I'll give you your space." Alex called out to the crying girl. No response except for more crying, so he figured he might as well head on in.

Alex came around the door to see Akitsu on her knees crying with her shirt off with her arms wrapped around herself, with her back to the large mirror, he noticed that the same tattoo that was on her forehead was also on her back, just below the neck. He felt like a real bastard knowing he caused this. _"I swear I better keep my mind straight and no staring."_ He slowly approached her and when he got close he kneeled down to her level.

"Akitsu-san…" Alex began but he just didn't know what to say.

"It's gone…." Akitsu spoke in a whisper.

"What did you say Akitsu-san?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and a genuine smile. "It's gone…." She repeated louder.

"Yes your tattoo is gone, but if it means anything the one just below your neck is still there. Are yo..HEY!" Before he could finish Akitsu leapt on him again knocking him to the floor. He expected her to start hitting him but instead she was hugging him. _"Am I missing something?"_

"ASHIKABI-SAMA! ASHIKABI-SAMA! ASHIKABI-SAMA! ASHIKABI-SAMA! ASHIKABI-SAMA!" Akitsu cried. She held on to him like a life line and just cried into the crook of his neck. Alex hesitantly wrapped one arm around her waist and he brought the other one up to her up back and used his hand to just rub it to try and make her feel better. He noted how smooth and soft her skin was and how pleasantly cool to the touch, then again how good she smelled. Her hair was brushing on of his cheek, it was soft as well and also smelled of evergreens….but he stomped those thoughts before he went any farther.

They stayed like this for a while; he just let her hug him and cry till she seemed to calm down some.

"Akitsu-san, please, are you alright." Alex asked.

"Yes, I'm fine now Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu sounded completely content.

"So you're not mad about kissing me?...Wait, Ashikabi-?" Alex was starting to get a little confused.

Akitsu lifted her head to look into his grey eyes, hers were beautiful. "Why would I be mad? You're my Ashikabi. You winged me." She stated.

"Ok that's it. Look, I like the idea of a beautiful half naked girl lying on top of me as much as the next guy, but I'm very confused here, so can you explain what the hell just happened and who you are." Alex asked hoping for answers.

"Yes, there's much to talk about." Akitsu said. She scooted down on him and rested her head on his chest over his heart.

This was a relief to Alex…but she wasn't moving.

"Um…Akitsu-san?" He asked.

"Yes Ashikabi-sama?" She replied.

"Are you going to get off of me so we can talk?" Alex inquired.

"I will, but I want to stay here a while longer Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu stated, snuggling into him. While her calm and quiet tone didn't change with the exception of her outburst, she sounded like a like a child wanting to sleep in.

(Sigh) "Fine, but at the very least can you put a shirt….and it's Alex, please call me Alex."

"No, I don't want to." Said Akitsu. If he didn't know any better, that sounded like a pout.

* * *

MBI Tower – Minaka's Office

Minaka looked out the window overlooking the city. He could hardly wait till the game started. A new chapter in human history was about to begin and the dawn of a new age on this world. And he would be the one who set it all in motion. It gave him chills just thinking about it.

Beep-Beep Beep Beep-Beep-Beep Beep Beep

The phone on his desk pulled him out of his thoughts. _"The Game Master's work is never done."_ He keyed the intercom.

"Yes what is it?" Minaka asked.

"Sir, this is Operations, we just had a reading on our instruments. It looks like a Sekirei was just winged."

Hearing this Minaka snapped, something he rarely did. "WHAT!? IN THE BUILDING! WHO WOULD DARE INTERRUPT MY GAME!?" Minaka roared. He would do worse than fire the employee that though they could take a Sekirei for their own and disrupt the Sekirei Plan just because they couldn't control their hormones.

"No sir. Outside the building." The phone spoke.

"What? The latest head count of the Sekirei was not…20 minutes ago shows that all of them are accounted for. It must be glitch, check the equipment." Minaka ordered. This was one of the few times he was absolutely serious, everything had to be perfect before the game started. The deal to purchase Tokyo wasn't for a few more days. He couldn't have any X-factors when the game started; everything needed to be in place to ensure the plan was performed in a controlled environment. If everything wasn't in place, then everything could be put in jeopardy.

"We have sir, twice, it working fine. Were still activating the tracking system, so all functions aren't ready yet. Where trying to track and identify the target and we'll do that as soon as…hold on Sir, functions are coming online now, standby." The phone spoke.

Minaka leaned closer to the phone, literally on the edge of his seat waiting to hear what was going.

"Sir, we checked the system and its working fine but I don't understand the reading. It says Number 7 has been winged. I don't understand Sir, I thought that wasn't possible?" The phone spoke.

"What?" Minaka questioned. That's not possible, during the study of the winging process the accident made it impossible for Number 7 to be Winged. Just as well, her power was strong even for a Single Number. If she was Winged, they could only guess how strong she would be. Their best prediction was half that of Number 4, while within tolerance, if the wrong person Winged her, she could be very dangerous. But that was a chance with any Sekirei.

"Check again, now. Confirm the readings, it has to be a glitch." Minika ordered.

"Yes Sir, standby." A few moments later the phone went off again. "Done, it's confirmed Sir. Number 7 has been Winged. Sir?" The phone spoke.

"_Incredible!"_ The Scraped Number has been Winged!? When she served no further purpose for experiments, he sent her off thinking she would simply float around the city till the Sekirei Plan started. She would serve as a secret piece that one lucky player would find, while no longer able to be Winged, she was still very formidable. Quite the reward he though. But the fact that someone was able to Wing Number 7…he could be quite the powerful player in his game, maybe even the winner, that excited him no end.

(Minaka's Insane Laughter) "Wonderful! Absolutely Wonderful! Someone has already prepared themselves to enter this Game of The Gods! I wonder kind of person they might be?" Minaka ranted.

"What do we do Sir?" The phone spoke.

"Is the city-wide communication system working yet?" Minaka asked eagerly.

"No Sir, it won't be ready for a week or so. Legal issues are preventing the installation from proceeding any further than what we've already done. We have to wait till the Tokyo deal goes through before we continue work." The phone replied.

"Keep track of Number 7, DON'T LOSE HER, I WANT UPDATES ON HER LOCATION AT THE TOP OF EVERY HOUR! I need make some arrangements! It seems the Game Master will greet Player One personally, an honor only fitting for the first one to enter this game! Oh and don't inform Takami-chan, I'll do that myself." Minaka spoke, unable to hold back his excitement.

"Yes Sir." The phone responded once more before disconnecting.

"_Player One! I'll be expecting great things of you. In the mean time I'll give Takami-chan the good news. She'll be thrilled!"_ With that he called Takami over the intercom.

"What is it Minaka? I'm very busy right now; I have things to do before tomorrow." Takami spoke over the intercom, she sounded mad and annoyed.

"Now now, Takami-chan. There's no need to be so hostile." Minaka spoke, he just loved teasing her.

"YOU THREW A GIRL OUT ON TO THE STREET WITH NOTHING BUT A LAB COAT AND…" Takami snapped at Minaka but he cut her off.

"And the money you gave her out of my account…Did you really think I wouldn't know what you did Takami-chan? I knew you would do something to help her regardless of what I said, it was just more fun this way." Minaka said, poking the metaphorical bear with a stick.

"I'm going to hang up the phone now. Then I'm going to head up to your office AND FUCKING CASTRATE YOU!" Takami Screamed.

(Giggling) "Now Takami-chan, if you do that I won't be able to tell you the news I just heard about Number 7." Minaka teased.

"WHAT! What did you hear!? What happened to her!?" Takami's anger was forgotten, she was worried what has happened to Akitsu.

She would never get a straight answer out of him; he just loved to drag things out with her, all just to get her worked up, whether the information was serious or not.

"Well…" Minaka teased.

* * *

Shade of the Cherry Blossoms – 35th Floor – Executive Suite 4 – Bedroom

"So more or less, alien bird women and a few guys are found by MBI. They're going to participate in battle royal that will take place in the city. But to do that you "Sekirei" have to find a partner to bring out your full power which is called an Ashikabi, this is done by kissing them. The winners of this said contest, the Sekirei will have one wish granted and the Ashikabi will receive secret but amazing prize that is not of this earth." Alex said summarizing what Akitsu had told him.

"That's correct Ashikabi-sama." Said Akitsu, nodding as well to confirm what he told her.

{Flashback}

After some coaxing, he got Akitsu off of him. But getting her shirt back on was a different story. For about fifteen minutes she refused to put it on, she wanted to let him see her crest and display it proudly. It took some work but he was actually able to avoid looking at her breasts and not think about them…..that is until she hugged him from behind and nuzzled her face into his hair and neck. The comment about him smelling good made him blush a bit, but hey, girls love the smell of Old Spice Wolfthorn.

On a positive note it seemed he cooled down now from before so he felt normal again.

When he finally got her to put her shirt on they both got comfy on the bed. He sat Indian style and she sat in traditional Japanese. Then she threw lots and lots of information at him, Sekirei, some history, the Sekirei Plan and what was going to be happening to the city. When she was done he asked her to tell him about herself. Apparently she had a love of traditional Japanese culture, good to know, he could honestly see her dressed as a traditional Japanese women, quite the pleasant thought. She also liked to read, when he asked in particular she said anything, which meant they could find some common ground. There wasn't much else she could tell him; her life wasn't exactly full of unique experiences or pleasant. But when she told him all that she went through, he saw red, he promised himself if he found the lab coat that was responsible for how Akitsu was treated; he would be on the ground for one reason or another. Though as she was talking, he noticed she was acting different than when he found her. Before for the most part, she was quiet and showed no emotion. But now she sounded happy but not overly so, a bit girly, and very eager to please. But her face still showed little to no emotion.

{Present}

But now he had to make a decision. He finished processing everything she told him. He was trying to decide how truthful this story was. If she was anybody else, he'd call her crazy and make a call to the white coats. But the light show was not normal and that was a big factor, and for whatever reason he felt she was telling the truth, even if it did sound like something out of an anime. Well, he could have her prove it.

"Ok, if someone told me this I'd call them crazy. But those wings aren't something you fake, and I have a feeling about you that says your story is true. But for the sake of argument and just to accept what I've been told, I want you to do something." Alex told Akitsu.

"I'll do whatever pleases you Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu said while slightly bowing her head.

Alex squinted his eyes at being called that. The only titles he wanted was the ones he earned in SWTOR. "We're going to talk about names in a moment, but now you said you where the Ice Sekirei, correct?" Alex inquired.

"Yes, I can manipulate it how I please." Akitsu stated.

"Then wait here, I'll be right back." Alex got off the bed and went out to the living room and came back with the glass he used at the bar, now it was filled with steaming water.

"If you are who you say you are, you should have no problem turning this steaming water into ice." Alex said as he went back to the bed and came around the side Akitsu was on. He extended it towards Akitsu to take. "Be careful, it's hot."

Akitsu nodded her head in acknowledgement. She took the glass from him and in less than a second not only was the water frozen solid, so was the glass itself.

"Is there anything else you desire Ashikabi-sama?" Akitsu asked, extending the glass back to her Ashikabi.

Alex was amazed at what he just saw. There was absolute no way to explain how she did that without accepting what Akitsu had told him. "Well you'll defiantly be fun to hang around with during the summer." Alex remarked. He extended his hand to take the glass back and winced. _"Wow, that's cold."_ He took the glass back to the bar and put it in the sink to let it thaw. He came back to the bed room again and took his place again next to Akitsu on the right side.

"Ok I'm convinced. Now before anything else, do you have to call me that?"

"Ashikabi-sama is my Ashikabi. Ever since I became broken, I thought I would never find them or be with them. But now that I've been Winged, I am proud to let the other Sekirei know that I have been Winged and how I will always belong to you." Akitsu declared taking his hand into hers.

(Sigh) The last thing he wanted was to be singled out and potentially draw attention to Akitsu or himself. As cool as he was with alien from another planet living among them, others are likely not to feel the same. Appearing as normal as possible was the safest option.

"How about this, if you'll call me Alex, I'll just call you Akitsu. Sound good?" Alex proposed this on the basis that if she was attached to him to some degree anyway, if he returned some of the affection she gave him, he might get what wanted. Not that he'd use that tactic to take advantage of her.

Akitsu blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "If that's what you desire….Alex-kun." Akitsu said summiting to his request. "But….may I call you Ashikabi-sama if were alone? Please?" She requested.

She was looking right into his eyes pleading. Taking into account everything she told him, it was understandable why she insisted on calling him Ashikabi. _"I can live with –kun, and I suppose I could deal with Ashikabi-sama every now and then. What's the harm, right?"_

"Alright, I suppose every now and then would be alright." Alex agreed, no sooner than he finished, Akitsu jumped into his lap, hugging him. He ended up getting pushed up against the head board and pillows.

"Thank you, Ashikabi-sama." Akitsu said thankfully.

(Chuckle) "Simple to please aren't we." Alex remarked.

Akitsu didn't respond, she simply just cuddled up on his lap. She looked cute doing that.

"Moving on, what happens now?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I was released early and wasn't supposed to be in the Sekirei Plan. Now that I've been winged, I don't know what will happen." Akitsu replied while keeping her head over Alex's heart, the sound made her feel relaxed and safe.

"Well for the time being let's assumed that you are. But regardless, it looks like you'll be with me." Alex stated. Akitsu just sighed in content. "But there's one more thing I need to ask for right now. Then I have a few things to tell you. So for the time being can you get off till I finish?" Alex requested.

Akitsu could feel that Alex was being serious and what he was going to go over was going to be difficult. Reluctantly she got off, and tucked her legs under her and sat facing him.

(Deep breath) "I don't want you to get upset at this but, what exactly is the relationship between an Ashikabi and Sekirei?" Alex asked.

"The bond of a Sekirei and Ashikabi is deeply emotional and important to us. We will do anything for our Ashikabi, we live for them. The bond is something that can't be broken. We'll always be together and when were apart we'll do anything to get back to our Ashikabi. The closest thing I can relate it to in your culture is marriage." Akitsu explained.

"Marrige!?" Alex freaked. "But…..I mean that…..How the hell can you get into such a deep relationship with me when you just met me or anyone like that!? What if you made a mistake!?" Alex said continuing to freak.

Akitsu felt hurt at seeing her Ashikabi questioning her love for him. But from what she understood of Earth customs it wasn't unreasonable for him to question it. But still understanding his reasons didn't make it any less painful.

She took his hand and brought it to her heart. Alex freaked about the sudden action but Akitsu wouldn't let go. "Ashikabi-sama, feel my heart beat. It's racing because of you. Sekirei know when they have found their Ashikabi when they react. The stronger the reaction, the more sure we are of our connection." Akitsu explained. She finally released his hand from her breast and continued speaking. "You are a caring person that rescued me and showed me great kindness. You protected me from those who would send me away. You were willing to sacrifice your own shelter so I wouldn't be alone. And lastly, you gave me hope when I lost it. I love you, and I will always love you."

Alex stared at her, coming to terms with what she said. She was beautiful no question about that, any girl like her would be well out of his league. But he couldn't have a relationship on looks alone, he wasn't like that. He was a geek, and there are cases when one dates a geek they get frustrated with the attention they put into their hobbies. Would she really be alright with him? Would he really be able to make her happy? With all that she had been through, she deserved someone that would love her unconditionally. A bit of what she said sounded like love at first sight, while it was very rare, it did happen, and he did feel a strong pull towards her. It was more than a physical attraction….well yes there was a physical attraction but there was something else. A feeling of need to be with her, something he's never felt before. _"I don't know about growing old together, that's way too far off. But as a girlfriend, if she was really happy being with me…."_

"I don't know about marriage Akitsu, that's farther down in life than I can imagine right now and I need time." Alex explained. Akitsu started to look sad, but he kept going.

"I've been in relationships before, but I'm feeling things with you I haven't before. For whatever reason, even though we just met, I have feelings for you. I should question this with how fast it's going, but with you it feels right." Akitsu started to look hopeful, she wanted to say something, but Alex kept going.

"I know it's late to say this now that you're bonded to me, but if you're happy with someone like me, I'll do whatever it takes to see that we have a happy life together. Give me a little time Akitsu, and I know I can say I love you back. From what I feel now, that time will be here soon, please just give me a day or two to get used to these new feeling and let everything you told me sink in."

Akitsu was disappointed that her Ashikabi was unsure about what he was feeling, but he didn't deny them. She understood that humans were different than them, and what would happen in this city soon would change how all those that were in the Sekirei Plan would view life. If he needed a little time to understand what he was feeling, she could accept that. She knew he loved her, she could feel it. She could wait a little longer to listen to the words that she always wanted to hear. Until then, there was nothing stopping her from showing how much she loved him.

"I'm sad that you're unsure of what you're feeling for me, but I understand. I will wait for you to understand, but please don't let me wait for long. But I want you to know I love you, and I always will." Akitsu answered. With that Akitsu returned his lap and cuddled into him.

Alex was glad for her patients. If she was another girl he would think what he was about to do would be crossing the line with someone he just met, but she deserved reassurance that he meant what he said and she really wouldn't have to wait long.

To Akitsu's surprise, Alex tilted her head to face him. He then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Akitsu blushed hard at this. "Ashikabi-sama….." Akitsu said looking at Alex with love in her eyes.

"What did we just talk about calling me that, Akitsu?" Alex said teasingly.

"I'm sorry…..Alex-kun" Akitsu said blushing and embarrassed.

Alex chuckled and then wrapped one of his arms around Akitsu and the other was brought up so his hand could go through her hair. She blushed even more and brought her legs up so she was entirely in his lap.

"With the serious talk out of the way, we have one more thing to go over." Alex reminded her. "As you can probably tell I'm not from here."

"Yes, I can tell. Do you live someplace else in Japan?" Akitsu asked.

"No I live in the U.S.. I'm visiting right now." Alex told her.

"You live in America? How long are you staying here? I'm not allowed to leave the city. What happens when you leave?" Akitsu sat up and asked questions one after another franticly.

"Easy, easy, I'll explain. I came here to visit my adopted family for the first time and for a vacation. My visit length is undetermined for now, but at least 2 weeks. Since I have family here, I'm working on making a decision of either moving to Japan or staying in the U.S.. As for not being able to leave the city, we'll cross that bridge if and when we get to it. Don't worry; regardless of what I choose or what happens, you'll be with me." Alex explained. Akitsu calmed down and went back to cuddling when he told her she would be with him regardless of his choice.

"Well I guess we covered enough for tonight. I hope you can live with the decision of being attached to a geek for life." Alex said jokingly.

"I don't understand what a geek is, but I still love you." Akitsu tilted her head up and looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Well you say that…." Alex teased.

"No, I still love you." She stated with a pout, and then kissed him. It was a short kiss, nothing like the one from before, this one was more innocent. But Alex noticed that her wings didn't show up this time. _"Hmm…curious."_ From what she told him, the wings appeared when they kiss. Was there a delay after each time? He still had lots of questions about Sekirei, but they could wait for now.

"Ok, ok I get it. Now what do you say we put something on and just talk the rest of the night, it's still early?" Alex suggested.

"Yes, tell me more about you."Akitsu requested.

"As mi 'lady wishes." Alex then picked her up and put her to the side of him. She looked upset that she lost her "pillow". "Just wait here for a sec while I get changed for bed. If you're good, I'll do something nice for you." Alex offered. Akitsu nodded her head in agreement.

Alex plugged in his smartphone for the night and set the alarm on it to go off at the same time as the wake-up call, just to be sure they got up on time. From there he grabbed his black mesh shorts and grey Nintendo shirt and went to the bathroom to change. When he came out, he got back on to the bed, switched on the T.V. to something that looked interesting, and turned the volume down low enough to be back ground noise. Then he thought he could have a little fun with Akitsu. He pretended to watch T.V., all the while Akitsu, waited patiently for him to get back to her.

Akitsu waited about fifteen seconds longer after he sat down before she became impatient. "Alex-kun…." She whined.

"Oh right, your still waiting." Alex said smiling at her. "I'm guessing you want to talk now?" He teased.

"Akitsu also wants her reward." She pouted cutely.

(Snapped his fingers) "Oh right, I did promise you a reward." Alex said acting like he forgot.

Alex then grabbed her right leg and pulled it into his lap. Akitsu wonder what he was going to do. Then Alex put his hands on her right foot and started massaging her arch. Akitsu moaned at the treatment her foot was getting. This was something new to her, and she was enjoying it. _"Mmmm…Alex-kun"_. Thought Akitsu. Apparently her foot was very sensitive, because it was twitching when his hands started the massage.

"I'm guess this is new to you?" Alex asked as he continued his ministrations to her arch.

"Yes Alex-kun. Could you do this for Akitsu often?" Akitsu asked blushing.

"I think that can be arranged. So Akitsu, what would you like to know about me?" Alex asked. He moved on to Akitsu's toes and she purred in response, these were sensitive as well twitched and wiggled in idol enjoyment. Closing her eyes half way and enjoyed the treatment her Ashikabi was giving her, eventually a smile appeared on her face.

"Tell me everything." Akistu said, enjoying how she was being treated. For the first time in her life she, she felt happy, and she hoped the future she was going to have with her Ashikabi was filled with more happiness.

The rest of the night was spent with Alex telling Akitsu about himself, where he was from, what it was like there, likes, dislikes, favorite foods and anything else she wanted to hear. Though he seemed to have open Pandora's Box with the foot massage, this went on for a few hours till sleep finally came to them, though before that, sleeping arrangements were debated. Tomorrow was a big day for them.

End Of Chapter

Notes

*1 = Thank you very much

*2 = $29.45 as of 5/8/14


	3. Update

Ladies and Gentleman, your attention please.

I have a few things I have to go over.

1: It appears my ability to write and estimate with writing is and always be crap. Don't worry, this isn't a warning that this story will be set out to dry and be discontinued. Just me saying that my hope of making chapters 10 to 12 pages isn't going to happen. it seems after starting chapter 3 and thinking out a few others in my head, they may just be quite a bit longer than I expected. So long story short, no pun intended, chapters will be as long as their going to be, but will no where be as short as chapter 1, also getting my thoughts on to paper is taking longer than expected...I honestly thought doing this would be easier, and less mentally taxing. Also a reminder they will get posted when they get posted, life, laziness, finding work, and with me moving soon as well as other things take priority. But this story will get done come hell or high water...with the exception of the zombie apocalypse.

2: I've been reconsidering the line up of Sekirei that Alex will be with and I'm looking for some input. Most of them are set in stone, though I have one or two I'm having second thoughts on. So I'm going to listen to you the readers. If you have a thought on a Sekirei to join up with Alex, review this chapter with a suggestion of who it would be. Restrictions are that no Sekirei of Minato's will be with Alex with the possibility of one being the exception, who I will not say because I want to keep it a surprise, or maybe that's a lie, again I want to make surprises. ^ ^. But please any suggestions otherwise would be appreciated. An OC Sekirei would also be acceptable, if you wish to suggest this, then send me all your info in a private message and we'll talk.

3: I'm thinking of having one or two of Alex's ex's make an appearance later in the story. Yea or nay? And minor or major roll? Give your thoughts in a review for this chapter.

On that note I think I'll wrap this up with saying, I thank all of your for reading, favoriteing and following my story thus far. I promise to make this story as good as possible and make the wait for each chapter worth it. All that being said it's time for a bit more writing and then sleepy (It's 2:13 now as I write this). Now in the words of Al Gore...

"PEACE OUT Y'ALL!"


End file.
